


So hypothetical

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh you don't know<br/>what I'm gonna do to you<br/>So hypothetical<br/>hypothetical<br/>Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So hypothetical

Говоря откровенно, у них не ладилось.

Один из самых первых аспектов, портящих их отношения, было то, что в плане отсоса Себастьян был ну самой настоящей целкой.

Уговаривать его нужно было долго и напористо, и если уж он возьмется отсасывать, то в эти моменты главное было не отпускать его голову, а направлять его рот прямо на страждущий орган. Иначе, едва лизнув головку, Стэн мог стыдливо отвернуться, краснея и морща нос, и, оттолкнув Криса, оправдаться тем, что сегодня он не настроен на это.

Сам Эванс с удовольствием делал ему минет, облизывал его всего, где ни попросит, ловя от этого собственный кайф. Ведь, что может быть лучше, чем делать любимому человеку хорошо? Видеть его разгоряченное страстью тело под собой? Дарить ему наслаждение? Разделять его с ним? И он не видел в этом ничего плохого, постыдного или неправильного.

Себастьян же страшно смущался нетерпеливо подрагивающего перед его губами от нетерпения и желания крисова члена, и даже терялся, хотя никогда в этом ни за что бы не признался.

Но, конечно же, отсос не был единственным камнем преткновения в их отношениях. Подумаешь, не берет в рот, да каждая вторая девчонка в этом плане занимает такую же позицию, только скорее от брезгливости, нежели от стыда. Самое главное было то, что у них и обычный секс не особо удавался.

Если говорить совсем уж честно, Крису не нравилось быть пассивом. Пару раз он по молодости, конечно, пытался словить кайф от нижней позиции, но так и не удалось. Скотт говорил что-то там о том, что Эванс просто любил доминировать, и еще что-то про психологический аспект в сексе и так далее. Но самому Крису было все равно – Себастьян ведь и не требовал, чтобы он лег под него. А вот когда ложился Стэн…

Эвансу нравилось подолгу растягивать его пальцами, дразня и лаская, наблюдая, как эмоции на лице Себастьяна меняется одна за одной, от простого низменного желания до дикого огня страсти в его глазах. Что уж говорить, Стэну самому нравилось подставляться под его пальцы. Под конец таких манипуляций, там у него все уже хлюпало от смазки, а его дырка была податливая и развратно, приглашающе вывернута, не оставляя простора воображению.

Но когда Крис вставлял свой член, к слову, обильно смазав, Себастьян начинал болезненно хныкать, брыкаться, морщиться от боли и умолять вытащить его.

Не то, чтобы у Эванса был гигантский член, всего-то там каких-то несчастных двадцать три сантиметра! Хотя да, под стандарт тот явно не попадал. Но ведь Крис делал все, чтобы Стэну не было больно, долго подготавливал, так, что с пальцев текла густая смазка, входил аккуратно, медленно, чуть ли не с хрустальной осторожностью. Но нет, каждый раз превращался в бессмысленный диалог, вроде: «Боже, Эванс, что ж у тебя такой здоровый!», «Все нормально, я уже почти внутри, потерпи чуть-чуть», «Не могу! Выходи немедленно!», «Успокойся, все в порядке, уже вынимаю», «Блядь, ты что, опять?! Крис!». И иногда, не в силах терпеть боль и страдание на любимом лице, подчиняясь отталкивающим рукам, он прекращал, и они продолжали уже просто ласкаясь руками. Но обычно Эванс шел до конца, зная, что если чуть ли не силой продолжит двигаться, позже Себастьян будет умолять трахнуть его глубже, сильнее, подмахивая и рыча от удовольствия.

Правда потом он страшно и всерьез обижался на такие насильственные акты, и секса от него невозможно было дождаться еще неделю.

Крис злился сначала на Себастьяна, потом на себя, бесился от любой мелочи из-за недотраха и постоянного демонстрирования объекта вожделения перед глазами. Стэн не стеснялся его от слова совсем, выходя из ванны без полотенца или халата, абсолютно голый, ему нравилось после едва теплой воды в душе садиться Эвансу на колени, или просто ложиться рядом, и просто целоваться, согреваясь. А то, что у Криса потом яйца лопались от напряжения и неудовлетворенности, его не волновало абсолютно.

\- Брось, - говорил Скотт, - хватит переживать из-за мелочи. Найди себе уже кого-нибудь для траха.

Крису не нравились советы брата по сложившейся ситуации. Себастьян устраивал его во всем. Он был умным, начитанным, с ним было интересно обсудить книгу, кинофильм или спектакль, он любил повеселиться, обожал танцевать, но не злоупотреблял ни алкоголем, ни наркотиками.

Стэн был неконфликтным, с ним было комфортно делить быт, у него практически никогда не было плохого настроения, а если и было, он старался не переносить свои чувства на других, позволяя утешать себя и подбадривать. Им было интересно вместе, будто они знали друг друга не три года, а все тридцать, при этом с приятным удивлением открывая друг в друге что-то новое.

Про внешность и говорить ничего не стоило. Себастьян сразу привлек Эванса симпатичной лицом, с ярко-очерченными, всегда влажными и чуть припухшими, будто от поцелуев, губами, большими глазами, меняющими цвет в зависимости от настроения – от серого до насыщенно-голубого, накаченным телом, за которым явно ухаживали, которое любили, холили и лелеяли. Криса привлекла его искушенность, жадность до поцелуев, до простого тактильного контакта, но… но с сексом была просто беда.

Крису нужно было много, долго и часто. Ему нужно было не просто каждый день, ему нужен был горячий качественный секс по нескольку раз за день. Он был здоровым мужиком за тридцать, который любил секс и хотел им заниматься, и желательно с любимым человеком. Похерить отношения со Стэном из-за какого-то левого пустого траха он не хотел.

Но и продолжаться так долго не могло – они встречались уже полгода, и нужно было что-то решать с этим, иначе Крис сойдет с ума от постоянно маячивших перед его глазами соблазнительной задницы и минетных губ.

*

Эванс решил пойти на сделку с собственной совестью – редкостной суки, доставляющей немало проблем его нервной системе, не дающая ему уснуть по ночам. Он решил пойти проверенным временем путем – напоить Стэна. Секса не было уже вторую неделю, не считая быстрой дрочки и долгих, томных поцелуев перед сном, которые совсем не приносили никакого удовлетворения.

Так вот, Крис намеревался напоить Себастьяна. Ну а что, проверенная схема – напоить, уболтать, уложить в койку и трахнуть. И на утро соблазненный даже и не вспомнит, добровольно ли он лег или его заставили?

Но проблема (а как же без нее?!) заключалась не в том, что Эванса прямо-таки замучает совесть на нет, он уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы застыдиться своего коварного плана. Проблема была в том, что Себастьян в принципе не пьянел. То есть, он, сколько Крис его знал, никогда не напивался до такого состояния, чтобы нести всякую чепуху, валиться с ног, и вытворять что-то несуразное. Он пил ровно столько, памятуя о бурной молодости третьесортного актера, чуть не загубившего свою карьеру и жизнь в стакане с виски и дорожке кокаина, столько, чтобы приятная легкость разлилась по телу, подогревая кровь, но разум еще не махнул ручкой, и чтобы на утро не болела голова.

Как напоить Себастьяна, чтобы он без особого труда улегся на постель, позволил себя раздеть и трахнуть раза этак три, Крис не знал. Но понадеялся на волю случая.

*

Случай представился, как ни странно, почти сразу же.

Крис, живя у Себастьяна уже почти два месяца (до этого Стэн жил у него в Лос Анжелесе), так толком и не сумел запомнить имен всех его друзей. Их было много, даже очень, казалось, вся нью-йоркская актерская среда так или иначе была знакома с Себастьяном. Эванс нисколько не удивился этому факту – Стэн для него был самым милым человеком на планете, светлым, отзывчивым, дружелюбным, понятное дело, что к нему тянулось столько людей, хотя бы просто пообщаться. Крис знал, что большего Себастьян не допустит – он сразу, как только выяснилось, что у них все серьезно, поставил только одно условие – либо со мной, и ни с кем больше, либо с кем угодно, но уже без меня. Сам он придерживался точно такой же политики, не понимая, зачем вообще начинать встречаться с каким-то человеком, если тебе при этом нужен еще трах на стороне. Во всякие отговорки, типа, я был пьян или еще что-то в этом роде, он не верил.

Так вот этот самый удачный случай и был одним из друзей Стэна. Веселый азиат, как прозвал его про себя Эванс, то ли приезжал из своей родины, то ли отбывал назад к себе, но, в общем, позвал Себастьяна на вечеринку в какой-то очень элитный и закрытый клуб. Естественно, Стэн не мог и не хотел идти туда без него, сразу сообщив, что будет не один, сыграв Крису на руку.

Еще раз махнув в сторону своей совести, Эванс мысленно пожелал сам себе удачи, и принялся разрабатывать план действий.

*

\- Ты какой-то странный, Эванс, - подозрительно заметил Себастьян, не отрываясь от потягивания из трубочки безалкогольного коктейля. Как он думал. – Ну и дрянь же.

\- Что? – очнулся Крис из задумчивости, услышав, что к нему обращаются.

\- Говорю, странный ты, - еще больше нахмурился Стэн.

\- Ничего не странный, - отмахнулся Эванс. - Хороший коктейль, да?

Себастьян удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Ну да, ну да. Слушай, - вдруг вкрадчиво произнес он, - если тебе здесь не нравится, мы можем уйти. Думаю, никто не обидится.

\- Нет, нет, напротив, мне здесь очень даже нравится, - тут же опроверг все опасения Крис, - я просто, ну, устал.

\- Ты напряжен. Расслабься, - улыбнулся Стэн.

Эванс кивнул, решив последовать его совету. Клуб и вправду был отличным, аскетично обставленным, с просторным танцполом, приличной музыкой, с широким выбором выпивки, и приветливым персоналом. С последним Крису повезло особенно – он, пока Себастьян отлучился поприветствовать своих знакомых и друзей, быстро ускользнул из его поля зрения, подошел к барной стойке, и, положив перед барменом две сотни, попросил наливать его спутнику в любой заказ, как можно больше алкоголя. «Но так, чтобы он этого не заметил».

Бармен понятливо кивнул, и уточнил только одно, забирая купюры под стойку:

\- Легкие наркотики можно?

Эванс, пораскинув мозгами, дал добро:

\- Только чтобы он опьянел, а не начал считать розовых слоников.

Договорившись, он отправился искать Стэна, который уже тоже начал искать его, недоуменно сдвинув брови.

\- Куда ты делся?

\- Потерялся, - пожал плечами Крис, подхватил его за руку, и повел к понятливому бармену, делать заказ.

Они разместились за одним из столиков для больших компаний, сев рядом с друзьями Стэна.

\- Что с тобой? Тебе здесь не нравится? – прямо спросил Себастьян, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

\- Все в порядке, - успокоил его Крис.

\- Точно? Ну окей.

Подозрения, тем не менее, не отпускали его весь вечер.

После двух коктейлей, Стэн заметно опьянел.

\- Пойдем танцевать? – предложил он Эвансу, потянув его за рукав, когда разговор за столом ему наскучил.

\- Ты иди, я еще немного посижу, - натянуто улыбнулся Крис, похлопав его по плечу. Себастьян, внимательно оглядев его, кивнул.

Большая часть их компании тоже отправилась на танцпол, но некоторые, особо надравшиеся за какие-то полтора часа, остались с Эвансом, что-то невнятно ему объясняя. Он послушно кивал где надо, улыбался, глотая безвкусное пиво, и безмерно радовался, что они даже не пытаются вытянуть из него хоть слово. Краем глаза он искал в танцующей толпе спину Себастьяна, и успокаивался, видя, как счастливо и радостно тот выглядел, заигрывая со всеми и не с кем одновременно.

Когда Крис уже было решил встать за новой порцией выпивки, кто-то вдруг опустился рядом с ним на широкий диван, радостно восклицая:

\- Эванс! Какими судьбами?!

Крис удивленно поднял взгляд на незнакомца, с трудом узнавая в приглушенном свете никого иного, как Криса Пайна.

\- Крис? Ох, привет!

\- Как ты? Давно не виделись!

\- Все отлично, - искренне улыбнулся Эванс, приобнимая Пайна за плечи, - я здесь с Себастьяном, - указав куда-то в середину толпы. – А ты?..

\- С друзьями. Вот, решил выбраться. Я думал, тебя можно найти только в Лос Анджелесе или в Бостоне.

\- Ну, я теперь, вроде как, на три города, - неопределенно пожал плечами Крис.

\- Вот как, - Пайн понимающе кивнул. – Значит, с личной жизнью у тебя все окей?

\- Ну да, - немного виновато потупившись, ответил Эванс.

\- Как и всегда! – хохотнул Крис. – Ты не можешь быть долго один. Как работа?

\- Она есть, - усмехнулся Эванс.

\- Ох, кажется, сюда идет твой бойфренд. Я пойду, - увидев, как к ним приближается Себастьян, сказал Пайн, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Нет, нет! Я вас познакомлю. Думаю, Себастьян будет рад, - Крис аккуратно вернул его на место.

\- Ну ладно, - улыбнулся Пайн.

Когда Стэн подошел к их столику, радостное возбуждение будто само собой сползло с его лица.

\- Привет, - вежливо поздоровался он, сев напротив них.

\- Хэй, - махнул рукой с зажатой бутылкой пива, Крис.

\- Это Крис Пайн, мой давний друг, - с улыбкой представил его Эванс. – Это Себастьян Стэн…

\- И бывший парень, - зачем-то добавил Пайн, отхлебнув пиво.

\- Ох, это же ты, капитан Кирк! – радостно воскликнул Стэн. – Я знаю тебя!

\- Ну да, - кивнул Крис, - и я тебя. Вы теперь с Эвансом много где мелькаете. Ну, я пойду.

\- Посиди с нами, мы так давно не виделись! – Крис попытался снова задержать его, мягко обхватив его ладонь.

\- Может, как-нибудь на днях? – немного виновато улыбнувшись, предложил Пайн. – Номер телефона у меня тот же. Можешь еще написать мне на почту, или я тебе напишу, окей?

\- Ладно, - Эванс отпустил его руку, напоследок сжав, - приятно было повидаться.

\- Мне тоже. Пока, Себастьян, - Крис кивнул им, махнув на прощание, и исчез в толпе танцующих.

Стэн тут же перебрался на его место.

\- Ты не говорил, что раньше встречался с Крисом Пайном, - ревниво заметил он, глядя как Крис непонятным взглядом провожает спину бывшего.

\- Это все в прошлом, - отмахнулся тот. – Не рассказывать же мне теперь о всех своих бывших, - усмехнулся Эванс.

\- И долго вы встречались? – не унимался Себастьян.

\- Да мы толком и не встречались!

\- Нет уж, расскажи мне, - потребовал он.

\- Зачем это? – подозрительно нахмурился Крис.

\- Хочу знать, - пожал плечами Стэн. – Все-таки, вы собираетесь встретиться. Мне стоит начать волноваться? – будто шутя, спросил он.

\- Мы просто трахались. Где-то месяца два. Я не хотел с ним ничего серьезного, а когда все к этому стало идти, предложил прекратить, и остаться просто друзьями. Он отличный парень, и… ну, я не хотел переставать с ним общаться только потому, что мы больше не любовники, - насупившись, наконец, признался Эванс.

\- Что, так хорош в постели? – холодно поинтересовался Себастьян, сделав глоток из бутылки Криса.

\- Да, хорош, - резко ответил Крис, вдруг разом вспомнив все их горячие ночи с Пайном. Уж он-то трахаться любил не меньше него, послушно сосал, подставлялся, разрешал иметь себя даже без резинки, и кончать внутрь, был готов в любое время суток даже без подготовки.

Эванс громко вздохнул.

\- Если бы меня сейчас здесь не было, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы затащить тебя в туалет потрахаться? – отстраненно спросил Стэн, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ополовиненная бутылка пива была уже пуста.

\- Я бы не стал… - замотал головой Крис, удивившись такому вопросу. – Я бы никогда…

\- Я все видел, Эванс, - перебил его Себастьян. – Ты смотрел на него так, будто вот-вот завалишь на стол и выебешь при всех.

Крис закрыл лицо ладонью, шумно выдохнув.

\- Думай, что хочешь, - махнул он рукой. – Я, наверное, поеду домой, - добавил он, решительно вставая.

\- Без меня? – надув губы, совсем по-детски обиделся Стэн.

\- Если ты хочешь остаться.

\- Я тоже поеду, - все еще дуясь, сказал он, вставая вслед за Крисом.

До самого такси они шли молча. Еще некоторое время молчали, пока ехали домой. Минут через пятнадцать напряженной тишины, разбавляемой только шумом ночного города и тихим радио в машине, Себастьян, наконец, не выдержал.

\- С кем еще ты спал? – спросил он едва слышно, скрестив руки на груди.

Эванс удивленно посмотрел на него, будто говоря: «Серьезно? Именно об этом ты хочешь сейчас поговорить?».

\- Я понял это сразу. Темные волосы, светлые, голубые глаза, пухлые губы… твой тип, да? – не унимался Стэн, игнорируя его взгляды.

\- Я не буду отвечать на твои глупые вопросы, - зло прошептал Эванс.

\- Может, тогда ответишь на то, кто будет твоим следующим? Йен Сомерхолдер, например?

Крис вздохнул.

\- О нет. Ты уже с ним спал?

Было видно, что Стэн с удовольствием наорал бы на него, вот только за что? У всех было прошлое, бывшие связи, любовники, подружки, даже невесты. Себастьян прекрасно знал, что Крис уже давно не был девственником, да и это было бы смешно. Стэн тоже был не невинной девой, обесчещенной Эвансом.

Крис догадывался, откуда эта вспышка гнева и истерика, взяв вину на себя – просто Себастьян выпил слишком много, больше, чем, возможно, когда-либо за последние три года, да и не стоило знакомить его со своим бывшим парнем, кому это могло понравиться?

\- Ну а он чем тебя не устроил? – в Стэна будто бес вселился – он умудрялся шипеть на Эванса с профессионализмом гремучей змеи.

\- Давал раз в неделю. А то и в две, - не удержался Крис, тут же пожалев о сказанном.

Себастьян обиженно засопел, замолчав.

На самом деле, у Эванса-то и было всего пару раз с этим Йеном. Тот не слыл парнем, который был не против переспать с другими парнями, а такое в актерской среде распространялось почти моментально, и хотел, чтобы все так и оставалось. Но Крису удалось его уломать, и, кажется, Сомерхолдер остался доволен.

\- Зак Эфрон? – почти спокойно вдруг спросил Себастьян.

\- Прекрати! – практически прорычал Эванс.

\- Приехали, - вовремя подал голос таксист.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил его Крис, протягивая купюры. – Что на тебя нашло, Себастьян?! – не сдерживаясь, спросил он, когда машина отъехала, оставив их перед многоквартирным домом в тихом районе, недалеко от даунтауна.

\- Я… - начал было Стэн, но замолчал, потерев лицо ладонью. – Я просто представил тебя и этого Пайна… Я же знаю, что тебе этого не хватает! Я же вижу это! И…

\- Ничего бы не было, - попытался мягко его успокоить Эванс, подойдя и положив руки на его плечи, - ты же знаешь, я бы не стал. Как бы я потом смотрел тебе в глаза?

\- Как и большинство, - буркнул Себастьян, дернувшись, сбрасывая его руки, - до тебя. Наверняка, ты бы не отказался сейчас быть с ним, а?

\- Ты несешь какую-то чушь, ты пьян, - пытаясь держать себя в руках, и не треснуть ему по затылку, раздраженно произнес Крис. – Идем домой.

\- Я не пьян. Как я могу быть пьян с половины бутылки пива? – возмутился Стэн, легко подчиняясь крепкой хватке крисовой руки.

В лифте он, наконец, замолчал, глядя в зеркальную поверхность стены, будто пытался разглядеть там Зазеркалье. Эванс знал этот его взгляд, полный тоски, грусти и чего-то еще. Того, что он так пытался запрятать глубоко внутри. Именно такой взгляд был у Стэна, когда они встретились впервые. Крис подумал тогда, кто заставил так страдать этого человека? За что? Такие красивые глаза должны светиться от счастья, а не тускнеть от безысходности. Ему хотелось исправить это, и постепенно ему удалось – рядом с ним глаза Себастьяна разгорались огнем веселья, влюбленности, радости, страсти. А теперь вот снова.

Эванс с облегчением предвкушал, как примет контрастный душ и ляжет, наконец, спать. День прошел ни к черту, зря он затеял свой коварный план, за это он и был наказан тем, что сейчас Себастьян грустил.

Крис вздохнул.

Стэн отпер дверь, проходя вперед и на ходу стаскивая ботинки.

\- А знаешь, что? – вдруг спросил он, резко оборачиваясь.

\- Что? – буркнул Эванс, запирая за собой дверь.

Себастьян приблизился к нему вплотную, в темноте его глаза блестели нездоровым блеском, и толкнул Криса к стене, прижимаясь.

Эванс сглотнул.

\- В чем дело? – нахмурился он.

Себастьян не ответил. Удерживая его за воротник кожаной куртки, он медленно приблизил свое лицо, и языком обвел его губы. Низ живота Криса свело почти болезненной судорогой – в глазах Стэна горел такой огонь незамутненной, первобытной страсти, что он бы отшатнулся, если бы и так не был прижат к стене.

Он нерешительно приоткрыл рот, засасывая губами язык Себастьяна, положив руки ему на бедра. Себастьян позволил целовать себя, практически не шевелясь, отпустив его ворот и обняв за спину.

\- Как тебе нравилось трахать его? – вдруг, разорвав поцелуй, спросил полушепотом он, тяжело дыша.

\- Что? – удивился Эванс.

\- Расскажи мне, как тебе нравилось его трахать. У стены? Ты стаскивал с него штаны, сплевывал на член и вставлял? А, может, готовил его своим языком? М? – Стэн будто обезумел, жадно заглядывая ему в лицо в ожидании ответа. – Мокро, - он лизнул его щеку, - грязно, - больно укусил чуть ниже кадыка. – Расскажи.

В первые секунды такого допроса Крис стоял, не шевелясь, даже забыв дышать. Чтобы Себастьян, его скромный милый Себастьян говорил такое? Требовал всякие интимные подробности? Вел себя так?

\- О чем ты? – Эванс всерьез пытался разобраться в чем же дело, что, казалось, еще больше злило Стэна.

Себастьян натурально зарычал от крисовой непонятливости, сжав рукой его ширинку.

\- О том, как ты трахал своих любовников. Ебал. Имел. Натягивал. Скажи мне, как тебе нравилось больше, - он разжал пальцы, погладив сквозь плотную ткань джинсов уже почти полностью вставший член.

\- Ты хочешь знать? – приняв правила никому непонятной игры, зло спросил Крис.

\- Да, Эванс, именно об этом я тебе и толкую уже битый час, - также раздраженно ответил Стэн.

Крису, казалось, только это и было нужно.

Он стремительно развернул их, прижав теперь уже Себастьяна к стене, сжимая в крепкой хватке кисти, удерживая их у него над головой. Стэн пока еще уступал ему в массе и в весе, особенно с его нескончаемыми диетами, поэтому поменять их местами не составило ему никакого труда.

\- Про кого именно тебе рассказать? Про Пайна? – почти деловито поинтересовался Эванс, прикусив его мочку уха.

Себастьян шумно сглотнул, кивнув. У него уже тоже прилично стояло – Крис просунул колено между его ног, притеревшись. Нестерпимо хотелось содрать с него всю одежду, повалить на пол и выебать. Но эти грязные разговорчики чертовски заводили, и прекращать их вот так не хотелось.

\- О, Крис был послушным мальчиком. Он любил, когда я трахал его в рот до самой глотки, когда кончал на его язык и заставлял сглатывать.

Стэн всхлипнул, облизнув припухшие, яркие губы, и подался вперед, толкнувшись пахом ему в бедро.

\- А мне нравилось смотреть на свой член между его губ. У него были мягкие, влажные губы и разработанная глотка. Но еще больше мне нравилось… - но Крису не дали договорить. Себастьян с какой-то неведомой силой высвободился из его хватки, толкнул в грудь, и стремительно опустился на колени. Трясущимися руками он расстегнул ширинку эвансовых джинс, опустив их вместе с бельем до колен.

Крис даже слова не успел произнести, как Стэн с каким-то жадным причмокиванием заглотил его член до середины.

\- Боже, - только и сумел выдохнуть он.

\- Продолжай, - оторвавшись на секунду, потребовал Себастьян, и хлопнул его по бедру.

Эванс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, послушавшись и вновь начав говорить:

\- Мне нравилось ставить его на четвереньки и заставлять трахать себя пальцами, пока его дырка не станет достаточно растянутой, чтобы принять даже два члена таких, как мой. Он…ох, - Крис сдержался, пытаясь не слишком двигать бедрами навстречу горячему, влажному рту, чтобы продлить это удовольствие как можно дольше, - он не всегда выдерживал. Умолял меня скорее вставить ему.

\- А сейчас ты вставишь мне, - выпустив изо рта член, сказал Себастьян, проведя рукой по всей длине, размазывая вязкую слюну.

Он встал с пола, на ходу стаскивая одежду, и направился в сторону спальни.

Крис, кое-как сняв болтающиеся на щиколотках трусы и джинсы, пошел вслед за ним. У самой кровати уже полностью раздетый Стэн притянул его к себе, помогая избавиться от майки, и мешая стащить второй ботинок, целуя так жадно, будто хотел сожрать его со всеми потрохами прямо сейчас, больно прикусывая губы.

\- Погоди, - Эванс оттолкнул его, наконец, отбросил ботинок, и повалил на кровать.

\- Как ты трахался с Йеном? – вдруг спросил Себастьян, отвлекая Криса от покусывания его сосков.

\- Йен любитель классических поз. Ему нравилось гладить меня здесь и здесь, - Эванс взял его ладонь в руку, положив ее себе сначала на грудь, потом на пресс, и ниже, остановившись только на требующем внимания органе, - и смотреть мне в глаза, пока я его трахаю.

\- У него красивые глаза, - кивнул Стэн, широко раздвинув ноги, так, чтобы член Криса лег прямо в ложбинку между его ягодиц.

\- Мне нравилось, как он стонет, - выдохнул Эванс, подвигав бедрами так, будто он уже там, внутри, - ты знаешь, как он стонал? – спросил он, обведя губы Себастьяна большим пальцем.

\- Как? – послушно спросил тот в ответ, засасывая его пальцы по одному.

\- Громче, чем когда я трахаю тебя языком. Как тебе нравится. Мне кажется, он ловил больший кайф не от того, что я долбил его в простату, а оттого, что его в принципе имеет мужик. Он был той еще сучкой.

\- Давай, вставь мне их, - потребовал Стэн, опустив его руку к своей промежности.

Эванс протолкнул в него сначала один палец, который вошел удивительно легко из-за того, что Себастьян был необычно расслаблен. Подумав, он протолкнул еще один, от чего Стэн коротко простонал, сжавшись.

\- Давай, расслабься, - мягко попросил Крис, двигая пальцами, оглаживая гладкие стенки.

\- Расскажи мне… - Себастьян громко выдохнул, когда он помассировал простату, - ох, как тебе нравится трахать меня.

Крис ласково улыбнулся.

\- Мне нравится все в тебе, не только трахать.

\- Нет, расскажи мне! – требовательно ущипнул его за бок Стэн.

\- Ладно, - Эванс сплюнул на пальцы, снова вставив их, - мне нравится, как ты пищишь, когда я вставляю слишком резко. Вот так.

Он добавил третий палец, грубо двигая ими внутри Себастьяна. Тот тонко и жалобно простонал.

\- Я не пищу, - тут же возразил Стэн, выровняв дыхание.

\- А когда кончаешь, ты делаешь вот так – мяу, мяу, - промяукал Крис, почти смеясь.

\- Заткнись, - обиделся Себастьян.

\- Мне все это нравится, - прошептал Эванс ему на ухо, лизнув раковину, - но еще больше мне нравятся… - он взял в руку член, и вставил его в пульсирующую дырку, заменив им пальцы, - твои глаза, когда я вставляю в тебя член.

Глаза Себастьяна расширились от неожиданности, от тянущей боли и накатившего наслаждения одновременно, наполнившись слезами.

\- Двигайся, - выдохнул он, сам подавшись навстречу движениям бедер Криса.

\- Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня, - продолжил Эванс, размеренно толкаясь в Себастьяна. – Как ты иногда отбиваешься и говоришь, что тебе больно. Тебе ведь не больно, - Крис подтянул его за бедра ближе, встав на колени, раздвинул его ягодицы и грубо сжал их до красных пятен, - ты ловишь кайф от своей беспомощности.

\- Неправда, - помотал головой Стэн, в отместку сдавив пальцами его бока, - мне больно.

\- Двигайся сам, - Эванс отпустил его задницу, положив руки на бедра, - покажи, как ты хочешь мой член.

Себастьян захныкал, привстав на локтях и насаживаясь на него.

\- Трахни меня, - проскулил он, беспомощно хлопая повлажневшими, от чего казавшимися больше, глазами.

Крис будто только этого и ждал. Навалившись на него, он принялся с силой двигать бедрами, вгоняя член в уже полностью раскрытую дырку. Стэн вскрикнул то ли от неожиданности, то ли от облегчения, расслабив, наконец, мышцы на бедрах.

Больше они не разговаривали. Кровать ритмично скрипела под ними, Эванс громко дышал, иногда судорожно выдыхая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Себастьян прикусывал до синяков его плечи или шею, реже – губы, выстанывая что-то непонятное.

Крис взял его руки в свои, переплел пальцы, прижав их к кровати над головой, и в тот же миг почувствовал, как между их животами разливается теплое. Стэн жалобно застонал, кончая, и Эванс тут же кончил следом от невозможного жара и давления вокруг члена.

Навалившись на Себастьяна, Крис задышал глубоко, восстанавливая дыхание, все еще медленно двигая бедрами.

\- Ты тяжелый, - прошептал Стэн, когда сперма между ними уже начала подсыхать.

Эванс осторожно вынул член, наблюдая за тем, как за ним смыкается дырка, и из нее вытекает его же сперма.

\- Что там такого интересного? – хмыкнул Себастьян, приподнявшись на локтях. – Мультфильмы показывают?

Крис улыбнулся, пропихивая в него сразу два пальца, мягко подвигав ими.

\- Так бы и жил здесь, - громко вздохнув, ласково произнес он.

Стэн ухмыльнулся, притянув его за руку, и подвигал бедрами, как бы говоря: «Давай, убирайся отсюда».

Эванс лег рядом с ним, крепко обняв и поцеловав куда-то в макушку.

\- Ты кончил без рук, - как бы между прочим заметил он.

\- Ага, и чуть в обморок не хлопнулся, - проворчал Себастьян, закидывая на него ногу, - течет.

\- Надо повторить как-нибудь, - осторожно, полувопросительно произнес Крис.

\- Утром, - удовлетворенно отозвался Стэн.

\- Так тебя заводят грязные разговорчики о моих бывших? – усмехнулся Эванс.

\- Очень, - выдохнул Себастьян, быстро поцеловав его в уголок губ.

\- Тогда я готов рассказывать тебе о них каждый день. По нескольку раз.

\- Я не против, - зевнул Стэн, прикрыв глаза. – Только не там, где мы не одни.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Крис, улыбнувшись.

Через минуту Себастьян уже тихо сопел, уснув, а он так и не смог закрыть глаза, тихонько поглаживая того по спине, уставившись в потолок и все еще не веря своему счастью.

Как же хорошо, что больше не нужно было никаких коварных планов.


End file.
